1999 Remasters of Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters 2
Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters 2 was remastered and released 1999. It was a rather dark tinted version, however some scenes such as the Gozer Temple benefited as it avoided blowout contrast. It was introduced as both the master for the DVD format and replaced the 1985/1989 VHS masters. The DVD format of the masters was retired for the 2005 remasters. List of Releases Ghostbusters *Formats: **VHS Fullscreen **VHS Widescreen **DVD Dual-Layer Widescreen Ghostbusters 2 *Formats: **VHS Fullscreen **DVD Two-sided Fullscreen/Widescreen Boxset *Includes: **DVD Dual-Layer Widescreen **DVD Two-sided Fullscreen/Widescreen Features Ghostbusters Features *Ghostbusters: The Motion Picture *Live Video Commentary: Ivan Reitman, Harold Ramis, And Joe Medjuck *Spook Central **Deleted Scenes (Scene Cemetery) **Tricks and Trivia ***Text from Making Ghostbusters as subtitles during movie **Grab Bag ***Ghostbusters Recommend ****Trailers for Ghostbusters, Ghostbusters II, Groundhog Day, Stripes ***Featurette: 1984 "The Making of Ghostbusters" ***Featurette: 1999 "Star" **Special Effects ***Featurette: 1999 "Meet the Special Effects Team" ***Special Effects (SFX) Before and After with Angles ***Storyboard to Film Side by Side Comparison ***Production Photos **Conceptual Drawings **Storyboards ***Split-Screen Compare ***Ghostly Gallery Ghostbusters 2 Features *Ghostbusters 2: The Motion Picture External Links *As part of a format series, Spook Central included pictures on the GB1 Home Video Image Comparison page and GB2 Home Video Image Comparison page. Later, it was expanded on Facebook to include over 50 images as a shared project for Ghostbusters and shared project for Ghostbusters 2 with Ghostbusters Wiki. Gallery Product Images for Ghostbusters Ghostbusters1999DVDFront.jpg|Ghostbusters 1999 Collector's Series, front cover Ghostbusters1999DVDCover.jpg|Ghostbusters DVD Front and Back Cover and Spine Ghostbusters1999DVDPamphlet.jpg|Ghostbusters DVD Pamphlet Ghostbusters1999DVDPamphletRear.jpg|Ghostbusters Scene Selection Ghostbusters1999DVD.jpg|Ghostbusters DVD Screen Caps for Ghostbusters DVD1999menu.png|The main menu in the Ghostbusters DVD DVD1999menuscenecemetery.png|The scene cemetery menu in the Ghostbusters DVD GB11999vs200501.png|Top is the 1999 DVD footage and the Bottom is the 2005 DVD Footage GB11999vs200502.png|Top is the 1999 DVD footage and the Bottom is the 2005 DVD Footage Ghostbusters (1984 Movie) Comparison images to other versions These images were provided to both Spook Central (Fan Site) and Ghostbusters Wiki as a joint project. Gb1comparing4versionssc01.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc02.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc03.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc04.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc05.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc06.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc07.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc08.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc09.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc10.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc11.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc12.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc13.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc14.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc15.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc16.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc17.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc18.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc19.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc20.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc21.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc22.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc23.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc24.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc25.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc26.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc27.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc28.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc29.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc30.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc31.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc32.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc33.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc34.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc35.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc36.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc37.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc38.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc39.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc40.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc41.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc42.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc43.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc44.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc45.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc46.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc47.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc48.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc49.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc50.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc51.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc52.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc53.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ghostbusters II Comparison images to other versions These images were provided to both Spook Central (Fan Site) and Ghostbusters Wiki as a joint project. Gb2comparing3versionssc01.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc02.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc03.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc04.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc05.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc06.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc07.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc08.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc09.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc10.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc11.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc12.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc13.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc14.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc15.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc16.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc17.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc18.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc19.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc20.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc21.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc22.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc23.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc24.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc25.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc26.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc27.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc28.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc29.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc30.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc31.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc32.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc33.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc34.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc35.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc36.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc37.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc38.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc39.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc40.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc41.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc42.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc43.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc44.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc45.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc46.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc47.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc48.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc49.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc50.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Product Images for Ghostbusters II GhostbustersII1999DVDJacket.jpg|Ghostbusters II 1999, Front and Back Cover and Spine GhostbustersII1999DVDPamphletExterior.jpg|Ghostbusters II DVD Pamphlet Exterior GhostbustersII1999DVDPamphletInterior.jpg|Ghostbusters II DVD Pamphlet Interior GhostbustersII1999DVDSketchContestForm01.jpg|15th Anniversary Sketch Giveaway Contest From GhostbustersII1999DVDSketchContestForm02.jpg|15th Anniversary Sketch Giveaway Contest Rules GhostbustersII1999DVDSketchContestForm03.jpg|15th Anniversary Sketch Giveaway Contest From Close-Up GhostbustersII1999DVDSketchContestWinnersList01.png|15th Anniversary Sketch Giveaway Contest Winners List, Page 1 GhostbustersII1999DVDSketchContestWinnersList02.png|15th Anniversary Sketch Giveaway Contest Winners List, Page 2 GhostbustersII1999DVDSketchContestWinnersList03.png|15th Anniversary Sketch Giveaway Contest Winners List, Page 3 Screen Caps for Ghostbusters II GhostbustersII1999DVDMainMenu.jpg|Main Menu GhostbustersII1999DVDLanguageAudioSetUp.jpg|Language & Audio Set-Up GhostbustersII1999DVDSubtitles.jpg|Subtitles GhostbustersII1999DVDTrailers.jpg|Theatrical Trailers GhostbustersII1999DVDSceneSelections01.jpg|Scene Selection 1 GhostbustersII1999DVDSceneSelections02.jpg|Scene Selection 2 GhostbustersII1999DVDSceneSelections03.jpg|Scene Selection 3 GhostbustersII1999DVDSceneSelections04.jpg|Scene Selection 4 GhostbustersII1999DVDSceneSelections05.jpg|Scene Selection 5 GhostbustersII1999DVDSceneSelections06.jpg|Scene Selection 6 GhostbustersII1999DVDSceneSelections07.jpg|Scene Selection 7 GhostbustersII1999DVDFilmographies01.jpg|Filmographies Menu GhostbustersII1999DVDFilmographies02.jpg|Filmographies Ivan Reitman GhostbustersII1999DVDFilmographies03.jpg|Filmographies Ivan Reitman GhostbustersII1999DVDFilmographies04.jpg|Filmographies Bill Murray GhostbustersII1999DVDFilmographies05.jpg|Filmographies Bill Murray GhostbustersII1999DVDFilmographies06.jpg|Filmographies Dan Aykroyd GhostbustersII1999DVDFilmographies07.jpg|Filmographies Dan Aykroyd GhostbustersII1999DVDFilmographies08.jpg|Filmographies Sigourney Weaver GhostbustersII1999DVDFilmographies09.jpg|Filmographies Sigourney Weaver GhostbustersII1999DVDFilmographies10.jpg|Filmographies Harold Ramis GhostbustersII1999DVDFilmographies11.jpg|Filmographies Harold Ramis GhostbustersII1999DVDFilmographies12.jpg|Filmographies Rick Moranis GhostbustersII1999DVDFilmographies13.jpg|Filmographies Rick Moranis GhostbustersII1999DVDFilmographies14.jpg|Filmographies Ernie Hudson GhostbustersII1999DVDFilmographies15.jpg|Filmographies Ernie Hudson GhostbustersII1999DVDFilmographies16.jpg|Filmographies Peter MacNicol GhostbustersII1999DVDFilmographies17.jpg|Filmographies Peter MacNicol GhostbustersII1999DVDFilmographies18.jpg|Filmographies Annie Potts GhostbustersII1999DVDFilmographies19.jpg|Filmographies Annie Potts GhostbustersII1999DVDFilmographies20.jpg|Filmographies End Category:Dvds Category:Ghostbusters Movie Category:Ghostbusters II